A touch panel is used as an input device. The input device is a device for operating various kinds of electronic devices. The touch panel is mounted on, for example, a side of a display surface of a liquid crystal display device. An input operation is performed in accordance with display contents displayed by the display device, the display contents being viewed through the touch panel. For example, an arbitrary point on a touch surface is designated (touched or approached) by an input tool (e.g., touch pen, etc.) or a finger of a person. This enables inputting. For example, an electrostatic capacity coupling type touch panel and a resistance film type touch panel are known as examples of such touch panel.
The electrostatic capacity coupling type touch panel is provided with detection electrodes for detecting a touch position. The detection electrodes are arranged along a two-dimensional (x, y) direction of a video image displaying region (an input region input by means of touch or approach). Each of the detection electrodes is made of, for example, crystallized (or amorphous) ITO (Indium Tin Oxide), IZO (Indium Zinc Oxide), etc. Alternatively, the detection electrode is made of a conductive thin wire (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The electrodes are provided on two surfaces (or one surface) of a base material made of a transparent glass (or a transparent resin film). A video image non-displaying region (a region on the outside of the video image display region (frame region)) is provided with a drawer type circuit pattern formed thereon. The drawer type circuit pattern is connected to the detection electrodes. The drawer type circuit pattern is formed on a surface to be provided with the detection electrodes.